


Perwersyjnie doskonałe przygody Stilesa Stilinskiego

by winchesters_soulmate



Series: Derek Hale, przewodniczący klubu BDSM (piątkowy wieczór w bibliotece im. Salingera, pokój 4) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM Prompt Party, BDSM Prompt Party 2017, Light BDSM, M/M, Translation, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate
Summary: betowała wspaniała Wrotka <3wszystkie pozostałe błędy są moją winą





	Perwersyjnie doskonałe przygody Stilesa Stilinskiego

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stiles Stilinski’s Excellent and Kinky Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/969886) by [house_of_lantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis). 



> betowała wspaniała Wrotka <3  
> wszystkie pozostałe błędy są moją winą

Stiles nadal był oszołomiony po sesji z floggerem, więc kiedy zgodził się, żeby wrócić z Derekiem do domu, nadal unosił się na chmurze z endorfin, trzęsąc się, zwinięty dookoła Dereka na podłodze. Pójście z Derekiem, wydawało się najbardziej oczywiste, ponieważ naprawdę potrzebował być _blisko_ niego i nie był gotowy wrócić _sam_ do akademika.

Był szczęśliwy, kiedy Derek pomógł mu wstać i wyszedł razem z nim z Lochu. Nawet jeśli nie widział wyrazu twarzy Dereka, czuł dumę w każdym kroku, który zrobił oraz w sposobie, w jaki trzymał Stilesa blisko siebie. Stiles widział obserwującą ich Kate, jej usta wykrzywiły się w pogardliwym uśmiechu, więc odwzajemnił się jej najbardziej zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem na jaki było go stać, kiedy Derek prowadził ich obok niej.

Nie rozmawiali w trakcie krótkiej drogi do mieszkania Dereka, ale ten trzymał dłoń na udzie Stilesa, a jego kciuk gładził wnętrze nogawki stabilizując go emocjonalnie. Stiles pamiętał jak przez mgłę wyjście z samochodu, uważając na swoje wrażliwe plecy i tyłek. Jadąc windą wtulił twarz w szyję Dereka. Ufał mu, że zapewni mu bezpieczeństwo, ale teraz, kiedy byli poza kampusem w domu Dereka, Stiles czuł się odrobinę nerwowo, nie będąc pewnym, czego Derek od niego oczekuje.

— Powinienem ci powiedzieć — zaczął Stiles, mrugając, kiedy Derek prowadził go w stronę sypialni.

— Tak?

Derek posadził go delikatnie na krawędzi i Stiles syknął cicho, jego tyłek był w tej chwili bardzo wrażliwy.

— Boli? — zapytał Derek, przeciągając dłonią po głowie Stilesa.

— Jestem bardziej wrażliwy niż myślałem, ale jest w porządku — powiedział szczerze. To nie było, nie do wytrzymania, ale Stiles na pewno nie był w stanie powtórzyć tego w najbliższym czasie. Nie był też pewien, czy był w stanie zrobić, _cokolwiek_ , czego oczekiwał od niego Derek i nie wiedział jak mu to powiedzieć, żeby go nie zirytować).

— Wszystko dobrze, Stiles — powiedział Derek, poruszając się z gracją po sypialni, sprawdzając swój flogger, potrząsając nim, zanim otworzył szafkę i ostrożnie ułożył go w środku. Stiles obserwował jak Derek rozpina swój pasek, wyjmując go szybko ze szlufek i wciągnął głośno powietrze na głośny dźwięk.

— A, to… naprawdę mnie kręci — przyznał, wzdychając cicho.

Derek uśmiechnął się, odkładając pasek na szafkę. Przeciągnął palcami po krawędzi paska i spojrzał na Stilesa, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy.

— Dobrze jest rozumieć własne preferencje.

Stiles przełknął i przytaknął. Był bardzo entuzjastyczny w klubie, ale był również pod wpływem endorfin wynikłych z dojścia we własne spodnie i nie powinien być odpowiedzialny za cokolwiek,co wtedy powiedział. To było tak, jakby był pod wpływem; pod wpływem chwili, zmieniającej życie. A teraz, kiedy to się skończyło… po prostu, _potrzebował_ być blisko Dereka.

— Tak.

Derek odwrócił się, aby być twarzą w twarz ze Stilesem, jego ręce sięgnęły w dół, żeby rozpiąć skórzane spodnie.

— Czemu się nie rozbierzesz?

— Och — powiedział, niezgrabnie ściągając koszulę z ramion. — Czy ty… no, wiesz?

 _Zamierzasz mnie związać i przelecieć? Zbić jeszcze trochę? Dać mi klapsa_? Uświadomił sobie, że nie zna preferencji Dereka, oprócz tego, że jest domem, woli być na górze i lubi rozdawać klapsy.

Stiles oblizał usta, kiedy Derek zsunął spodnie poruszając biodrami, sprawiając, że jego penis podskoczył kilkukrotnie. _O, mój Boże_ Derek był dość… duży. Nie było możliwości, żeby Stiles był w stanie go przyjąć. Nie miał nic przeciwko praktyce, ale _cholera jasna_ , to było lekko przerażające.

— Czy ja, co?

Stiles złapał za brzeg jego koszulki i zawahał się.

— Nie masz problemu z nagością. Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, bądź tak nagi jak tylko chcesz cały czas, cóż może nie cały, ponieważ prawdopodobnie aresztowali by cię za publiczną obrazę moralności, nie żeby, cokolwiek w tobie było nieprzyzwoite, ponieważ, wow. Będę twoją wdzięczną publicznością. Jestem na granicy owacji na stojąco, ponieważ stary, wyglądasz nieziemsko.

Patrzył jak Derek uśmiechnął się, wywracając oczami i kręcąc głową.

— Ummm, dzięki? Straciłem jakąkolwiek skromność, kiedy po raz pierwszy zacząłem brać udział w scenach. Zacząłem w publicznym pokoju z moim pierwszym partnerem i… to było coś, czego musiałem się pozbyć...to było coś, do czego musiałem się przyzwyczaić.

 _Musiał_ się przyzwyczaić? To nie brzmiało… zbyt dobrze. Stiles zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Dereka. Nie był pewien czy to był właściwy czas, żeby poruszyć ten temat, ale naprawdę nie chciał zacząć, czegokolwiek z Derekiem ignorując tak ważną sprawę.

— Musiałeś pozbyć się wstydu, z Kate. Ona była twoją dominą.

Twarz Dereka była nie do odczytania, a jego ramiona stężały tylko na moment, co Stiles przegapiłby, gdyby nie to, że uważnie go obserwował. Ale później, wyglądało na to, że podjął decyzję i spojrzał Stilesowi w oczy, biorąc głęboki oddech, pozwalając sobie na rozluźnienie.

— Tak, była; ale nie zrozum mnie źle, mieliśmy dobry związek i nauczyłem się wtedy wiele o sobie, ale _właśnie przez to, że wiele się nauczyłem_ , odkryliśmy, że tak naprawdę nie byliśmy kompatybilni. To się zdarza, nawet wśród najbardziej doświadczonych, kiedy odmawiasz sobie tego, czego tak naprawdę potrzebujesz, bo jesteś zaślepiony… uczuciami, które nie są prawdziwe.

— Skrzywdziła cię?

— Oczywiście, że tak — powiedział Derek, z małym uśmiechem na twarzy. — Ale nie przekroczyła linii. To nie było tak. Jako domina, potrzebowała pełnego poddania od jej partnera, a ja nie byłem osobą, której przychodziło to naturalnie. Mieliśmy wiele problemów, ponieważ długo zajęło mi uświadomienie sobie, że byłem tak naprawdę domem, do tego wolę być na górze. Kiedy zerwaliśmy, Kate nie przyjęła tego zbyt dobrze i starała się… cóż, to jest już przeszłość. Jesteśmy częścią tej samej społeczności i wiemy, jak ze sobą postępować.

Stiles przytaknął nie mając niczego do powiedzenia. Mógł zrozumieć, i to przetrawić, ale nauczył się, jak czytać między wierszami pod opieką swojego ojca szeryfa. Nie był ekspertem co do tego, jak powinien funkcjonować związek oparty na BDSM, ale Stiles przeczytał na ten temat wystarczająco dużo oraz był na wielu spotkaniach, żeby zrozumieć, że Derek i Kate nie mieli zdrowego związku. Było w nim zbyt wiele złości oraz dużo niewypowiedzianych uczuć, żeby to było tak zwyczajne, jak mówił o tym Derek. Stiles wiedział jednak, że to nie był czas, kiedy mógł mu o tym powiedzieć, przynajmniej nie teraz. Był pewien, że Derek powie mu wszystko później, kiedy pomiędzy nimi pojawi się zaufanie. Stiles był w stanie poczekać, obaj wiedzieli, że nigdzie się nie wybiera

Derek zachichotał i przejechał dłonią przez włosy, skrępowany. Rozłożył ręce i pozwolił Stilesowi się przyjrzeć.

— Oto, ja.

— Tak, ponieważ nie masz niczego, czego mógłbyś się wstydzić — powiedział Stiles, zachłannie przyglądając się jego nagiemu ciału. Był dobrze zbudowany i muskularny we wszystkich właściwych miejscach. Ciemne włosy na jego nogach i pachwinach były starannie przystrzyżone. Stiles uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył jak końce uszu Dereka zaczerwieniły się.

_Wszystko na miejscu i jak powinno być._

Stiles nie mógł przestać patrzeć na penisa Dereka; nieobrzezany, długi i gruby, odrobinę większy niż średniej wielkości. Nie był tak duży jak u większości gwiazd porno, ale zdecydowanie miał swój wygląd. Zastanawiał się, jak leżałby w jego ustach, jak czułby go w sobie. Nie mógł wykrztusić jak się czuł widząc Dereka w takiej formie, odsłoniętego na jego wzrok i osąd. Żaden mężczyzna nie był bez wad, ale Stiles nie miał serca jakichś szukać. Czuł jak jego usta rozchylają się odrobinę, kiedy wodził wzrokiem w górę i dół ciała Dereka. Jak czułby się poddając Derekowi? Pozwalając mu ustawić się w konkretnej pozycji, przyjmując wszystko.

Derek podszedł do niego, stając pomiędzy kolanami Stilesa, jego dłonie błądziły po jego twarzy i szyi, unosząc podbródek, żeby zamknąć mu usta. Stiles uśmiechnął się, odchylając głowę do tyłu, żeby móc spojrzeć Derekowi w oczy, które były w tej chwili czarne z jedynie cieniutką, piwną obwódką. Z tak ciemnymi oczami, z idealnie przyciętą brodą oraz rozwianymi włosami, Stiles sądził, że Derek wyglądał jak wilk, i to posłało dreszcz po jego ciele, myśl, że Derek był drapieżnikiem, w swoim żywiole.

— Doceniam komplement, ale to nie są zawody, prawda?

— Sama skóra i kości, w porównaniu do ciebie. — Pociągnął za brzeg koszulki, zaciskając palce na bawełnie.

— Podobał mi się sposób w jaki wyglądałeś w klubie — wymruczał Derek, uśmiechając się do niego. — Myślę, że jesteś dla mnie idealny.

— Taa, jeśli kręci cię sześćdziesiąt kilo bladej skóry i delikatnych kości…

— Czemu to robisz? — zapytał, trzymając brodę Stilesa, nie pozwalając mu odwrócić wzroku. — Jeśli to coś nad czym musimy popracować…

— Nie jestem niepewny siebie… cóż, nie jestem bardziej niepewny siebie niż zwykły dziewiętnastolatek Sarkazm jest moją jedyną obroną. Kto by tego nie chciał, prawda? — zaśmiał się Stiles, wskazując na siebie. Derek nie śmiał się, po prostu uśmiechał się ze zrozumieniem, kiedy Stiles westchnął i wzruszył ramionami. — Wychodzi na to, że jestem bardziej nerwowy od ciebie.

— Nerwowy? Jak myślisz, co stanie się dzisiaj?

Stiles zarumienił się i zachichotał.

— Będziesz… zrobisz coś ze mną, prawda?

— _Zrobisz coś?_ Myślałem, że zrozumiałeś, że wszystko co zrobimy jest negocjowane.

— Jestem zdecydowanie za, wiesz, seks i reszta… szalony seks z tobą. Tylko, dziś… nie za bardzo…

— Musisz popracować nad mówieniem tego, czego pragniesz. I pytaniem o to, czego ja chcę od ciebie. — Derek przejechał palcem po dolnej wardze Stilesa. — Dziś, chcę tylko z tobą spać. _Spać_ , Stiles. Nie sądziłem, że chcesz być dziś sam, i jakim domem bym był, gdybym nie zapewnił ci dobrej opieki po twoim pierwszym wychłostaniu?

— A co, jeśli chcę… więcej? — polizał palec Dereka i wyszczerzył się.

— Możemy o tym porozmawiać później. Właściwie, możemy nawet pójść na randkę, poznać się lepiej. — Derek uniósł brwi i posłał Stilesowi zachęcający uśmiech.

— Naprawdę _chcesz_ się ze _mną_ umawiać? — Zapytał, oddychając głębiej i spojrzał na Dereka.

— Tak — powiedział, Derek, marszcząc brwi. — Myślisz, że pytam każdego w klubie, żeby wrócili ze mną do domu?

Stiles nie był pewien jak na to odpowiedzieć, bez obrażania go. Ponieważ, czemu Derek miałby nie chcieć zabrać kogoś do domu, żeby kontynuować zabawę? Kto o zdrowych zmysłach by odmówił?

— Więc dziś, chcesz się po prostu… poprzytulać?

Derek zachichotał i wywrócił oczami.

— Lubię przytulanie.

— Naprawdę?

— Boże, Stiles, tak. _Lubię_ się przytulać, _lubię_ zajmować się partnerem. Tu nie chodzi jedynie o twoje potrzeby, też tutaj jestem — powiedział cierpliwie.

Stiles zaśmiał się, czując lekko pijanym. Sięgnął w dół, żeby ściągnąć swoją koszulkę, zaplątując się w niej i pozwalając Derekowi, żeby mu pomógł. Rzucił ją na dywan i odchylił się na łóżku, skopując buty i szarpiąc za pasek oraz spodnie. Derek ukląkł na podłodze, łapiąc go za stopę i ściągając jego skarpetki, kiedy Stiles zdejmował spodnie młócąc nogami, starając się nie kopnąć Dereka w twarz.

— Nie mam za grosz gracji — powiedział, patrząc na Dereka. — Może powinieneś nauczyć mnie jak się lepiej rozbierać.

— Czy to jest coś, czego chciałbyś się ode mnie nauczyć?

Stiles zamarł, a jego twarz zarumieniła się. Wzruszył ramionami.

— Może?

— Dobrze. — Derek złapał za pasek spodni i delikatnie, powoli ściągnął je ze Stilesa, nogawka po nogawce. — Chcesz zatrzymać bieliznę?

— Nie, chcę czuć skórę przy skórze. — Stiles skrzywił się, widząc brzydkie plamy na przodzie swoich niebieskich bokserek. Delikatnie obniżył krawędź, czując jak tkanina ślizga się po jego skórze, zanim zsunął je do kolan. Wciągnął ostro powietrze, kiedy Derek ściągnął je do końca, a jego ciemne oczy spojrzały na penis Stilesa. Jego twarz miała nieprzenikniony wyraz i przez moment Stiles czuł się niepewnie, nie będąc pewnym czy jest wystarczająco dobry. Ale Derek uśmiechnął się, unosząc wzrok do twarzy Stilesa, a jego ciepłe ręce masowały jego uda.

Jego żołądek ścisnął się i czuł jak jego penis podskakuje, kiedy ciepły oddech Dereka napotkał jego wrażliwą skórę. Był tak blisko, jedyne co musiał zrobić, to pochylić się odrobinę i otworzyć usta. Derek mrugnął.

— Och.

 _Droczący się_ domin!

— Może rano, jeśli będziesz grzecznym chłopcem i ładnie mnie poprosisz — wymamrotał Derek, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się, kiedy oblizał usta. — Wskakuj pod kołdrę, bachorze, chcę moich przytulasów.

— Tak jest, proszę pana, Dereku, o alfo, dominie, panie — zaśmiał się drwiąco Stiles, wdrapując na łóżko i wsuwając pod kołdrę, kiedy Derek zachichotał cicho, obserwując Stilesa z uniesionymi brwiami. Czekał, aż Stiles ułoży się wygodnie, obserwując jak wierci się na łóżku i wypuszcza z siebie głośne westchnienie.

— Dobrze się bawisz?

— Tak, Derek. — Uśmiechnął się Stiles, jęcząc z przyjemności.

Derek również wszedł pod kołdrę i przysunął się bliżej Stilesa, trącając go, aby przekręcił się na bok, aby mógł przytulić go od tyłu. Stiles zamknął oczy, pozwalając Derekowi ułożyć go tak jak chciał, moszcząc się przy jego klatce piersiowej. Silne ramiona Dereka objęły go, a nogi wsunęły pomiędzy nogi Stilesa. Derek był bardzo ciepły, solidny i owłosiony. Stiles nie był pewien czy lubił dzielić z kimś łóżko, ale wyszło na to, że lubił dzielić się miejscem z Derekiem.

— Hmmm, to miłe — wymamrotał, zadowolony. — Przypomina mi to trochę, kiedy byłem dzieckiem i wślizgiwałem się do pokoju rodziców, żeby wejść na łóżko pomiędzy nimi.

Derek prychnął, kręcąc głową.

— Dobra, to porównanie trochę mnie przeraża, odkąd obaj jesteśmy nadzy, ale rozumiem. Czujesz się przy mnie bezpiecznie.

— Prawda. — Wyciągnął dłoń do góry, żeby Derek przybił mu piątkę. — No dalej stary, nie zostawiaj mnie tak.

— Podziękuję — warknął Derek w jego ucho, podgryzając je.

Jego penis wślizgnął się między uda Stilesa, ocierając się o tył jego jąder. Stiles odetchnął szybko, wysuwając biodra do tyłu, ocierając się o miednicę Dereka, pasując tam prawie idealnie. Skręcał się, ruszając biodrami do przodu i tyłu, czując wagę i ciepło penisa Derka.

— Mmmm, ktoś jest napalony.

— Idź _spać_ , Stiles — wymamrotał Derek w jego kark.

Stiles nie mógł nic na to poradzić; zaczął się podniecać mając Dereka tak blisko siebie, cała ta naga skóra, ciepło oraz penis pomiędzy nimi. Jęknął płaczliwie, wyginając plecy w łuk i ponownie poruszając biodrami.

Derek warknął cicho, wślizgując rękę pomiędzy nich, szczypiąc pośladek Stilesa.

— Auł, Derek!

Ten zaśmiał się, podgryzając szyję Stilesa.

— Powiedziałem, żebyś poszedł spać, _albo zobaczysz_.

— Zobaczę? — zapytał Stiles, a jego serce przyśpieszyło w zaciekawieniu. Potarł tyłek, radośnie sięgając do tyłu, żeby chwycić penisa Dereka.

Ten jęknął, łapiąc psotną dłoń, przytrzymując ją przy piersi Stilesa, ciaśniej obejmując go ramionami i nogami, mocniej przyciskając do łóżka.

— Jesteś naprawdę złym chłopcem, Stiles.

Stiles zaśmiał się, wciskając twarz w poduszkę.

— Nie, jestem grzeczny. Jestem naprawdę bardzo grzeczny… _o, mój Boże, Derek, tak… o tak, dobry dom, bardzo, bardzo dobry, dom._

Derek zachichotał i objął dłonią penisa Stilesa. Ale nie poruszał nią. Zamiast tego trzymał go w ciasnym uścisku, a Stiles zarumienił się, czując jak pulsuje w jego dłoni.

— Po prostu idź spać.

— Jak możesz oczekiwać ode mnie, że zasnę, kiedy… kiedy mnie dotykasz?

— Jeśli pójdziesz spać i będziesz grzeczny, nagrodzę cię rano.

— W jaki sposób?

— Dowiesz się rano, kiedy się obudzisz — zaśmiał się Derek.

Stiles nie sądził, że będzie w stanie zasnąć, kiedy Derek trzymał jego penisa w swojej dłoni, przyciskając się do niego całym ciałem, więc zdziwił się, kiedy zaczął robić się senny słuchając oddechu Dereka.

***

Jego poranną nagrodą była robótka ręczna. Derek przyszpilił go do łóżka i poruszał ręką na jego penisie, drażniąc go i sprawiając, że Stiles błagał, chcąc dojść. Czerwienił się, kiedy Derek obserwował jego twarz przez cały ten czas, z pewnym siebie uśmiechem, za każdym razem, kiedy Stiles jęknął lub zaskomlał, dochodząc w mniej niż trzy minuty.

— Nie możesz ocenić mnie na podstawie tego jednego razu — powiedział, a jego twarz była cała czerwona.

— Korzystaj póki możesz, bo następnym razem będziesz musiał o to błagać — odpowiedział Derek, uśmiechając się. — A później nauczysz się, powstrzymywać.

— _O, mój boże!_

Zaciągnął bezwładne i ciężkie od przyjemności ciało Stilesa pod prysznic i umył go szybko, opierając go o chłodne płytki, kiedy się mydlił, a później opłukiwał, odstawiając pokaz przed Stilesem. Jego piwne oczy zmieniły się w ciemną zieleń, kiedy uśmiechnął się do Stilesa, wiedząc, że to go podniecało. Jakim cudem dzielenie prysznica mogło być tak seksowne? Czy tylko on tak miał. A może, to po prostu coś zwykłego w każdym związku?

Tarzali się po łóżku, całując się i mocząc pościel, dopóki Derek nie zszedł z niego, aby się wytrzeć i ubrać w luźne spodnie khaki oraz koszulkę polo w paski. Stiles obserwował jak Derek układa włosy, a następnie myje zęby, stojąc w drzwiach do łazienki, kiedy Stiles starał się ubrać we wczorajsze ciuchy, nadal czując się lekko.

— Muszę iść? Może się prześpimy — zaoferował, posyłając Derekowi pełen nadziei uśmiech.

— Obaj mamy dziś zajęcia — powiedział Derek, patrząc na niego poważnie. — Nie ma mowy, że zawalisz swój pierwszy rok, ponieważ uczysz się BDSM, a nie tego co powinieneś na zajęcia.

Stiles wydął wargi, nakładając buty.

— Zapewne dostawałbym lepsze oceny z BDSM. Zajęcia praktyczne byłyby niesamowite. Zawsze szybko się uczyłem.

— To się jeszcze okaże, ale jestem wymagającym nauczycielem — zaśmiał się Derek, wycierając twarz ręcznikiem.

— Gadanie — prychnął Stiles.

***

Derek zaparkował samochód przed akademikiem Stilesa, gasząc silnik, kiedy odwrócił się w jego stronę, żeby dać mu długi, delikatny pocałunek na do widzenia.

— Nie dostanę nawet śniadania? Jedynie całus i klaps w tyłek?

— Zachowam klapsy na naszą pierwszą randkę.

— Kiedy? — rozjaśnił się Stiles, szczerząc się.

— Piątkowa noc.

— To cały tydzień! — zaprotestował, kręcąc głową. — Nie wytrzymam całego tygodnia bez… no, wiesz.

— Och, naprawdę? — Derek posłał mu spojrzenie i uniósł brwi.

— O, mój Boże! — Stiles wywrócił oczami.

Wyszedł z samochodu i trzasnął drzwiami, robiąc minę w stronę Dereka, kiedy przechodził przed samochodem, żeby pójść do budynku.

— Odbiorę cię o szóstej w piątek — zawołał Derek, wychylając się przez okno. — Nałóż coś ładnego.

Stiles pomyślał o tym, żeby pokazać mu środkowy palec, ale stwierdził, że to byłoby zbyt wulgarne. Zamiast tego wystawił język, kiedy Derek odpalił samochód, posyłając Stilesowi łobuzerski uśmiech, gdy wyjeżdżał z parkingu.

Stiles uśmiechnął się do siebie, idąc w stronę swojego pokoju. Miał chłopaka; nie obchodziło go jak dziecinnie to brzmiało, taka była prawda. Derek Hale był _jego chłopakiem_ i Stiles miał z nim randkę w piątek.

***

Nie wiedział, dlaczego ta informacja była tak ważna, ale najwyraźniej _wszyscy na kampusie o tym mówili._ Wszyscy pytali Stilesa jakie to uczucie umawiać się z głową klubu BDSM. Ludzie, którzy wcześniej nawet nie spojrzeli na Stilesa teraz się nim interesowali.

Na przykład Lydia Martin, Królowa kampusu, złapała z nim kontakt wzrokowy, na podstawie do socjologii, na którą razem uczęszczali. Posłała mu długie, oceniające spojrzenie i zainteresowany uśmiech — podczas, kiedy jej chłopak, Jackson, posłał mu nad jej ramieniem złe spojrzenie i środkowy palec.

— Z klasą, Jackson, z klasą! — zawołał za nim Stiles, machając do nich.

Danny z uroczymi dołeczkami, z klubu, naprawdę usiadł przy nim pewnego dnia podczas lunchu i zaczął rozmowę, jakby byli dobrymi znajomymi.

— Cześć, Stiles, jak leci?

Kilka osób się z niego śmiało, nazywając go “pasywnym chłopcem” albo “jeźdźcem”.

Stiles przewrócił oczami, głupi sportowcy i dupki z braterstwa — oni naprawdę nie mieli, nawet dwóch komórek mózgowych, żeby wymyślić przyzwoitą obelgę.

— To było naprawdę do przewidzenia, chłopaki, jakbym już tego wcześniej nie słyszał. Może zajrzycie do tezaurusa, żeby znaleźć bardziej interesujący sposób, aby mi powiedzieć, że biorę w tyłek!

— Są po prostu zazdrośni — uspokoił go Scott, klepiąc go po plecach, kiedy szli przez kampus.

Allison wzięła go pod rękę.

— Umawiasz się z Derekiem Halem, Stiles! A on jest bardzo wybredny, co do tego z kim sypia.

— Więc powinienem uważać się za szczęściarza? Dzięki, ale to naprawdę nie pomaga — wyznał, uśmiechając się do swoich przyjaciół.

— Przepraszam, to nie miało tak zabrzmieć. — Skrzywiła się Allison.

— Wiem. — Znaleźli ładny kawałek trawy pod rozłożystym drzewem na głównym trawniku i usadowili się na nim, siadając na swoich plecakach. — Nie chcę, żeby ludzie myśleli, że jestem z nim tylko dlatego, że dobrze wygląda, chociaż oczywiście, jest niesamowity. I, nie chcę, żeby ludzie sądzili, że jedyne co robimy, to uprawiamy nieprzyzwoity seks, co, jeśli mam być szczery, nie jest prawdą. Derek lubi…

— Ugh, proszę, bez detali — powiedział Scott, krzywiąc się.

— Chciałem powiedzieć, że Derek lubi mówić — westchnął, patrząc na niego wilkiem.

— Ja nie miałabym nic przeciwko detalom — skomentowała Allison, uśmiechając się szeroko do Stilesa. — Myślisz, że możesz wprowadzić mnie i Scotta do Lochu?

— Zapraszam was, żebyście przyszli na spotkanie już od miesięcy. To najlepszy sposób, żeby się zaangażować w BDS…

— Protestuję! Powołuję się na kodeks braterski! — krzyknął Scott, zakrywając dłońmi uszy Allison, kiedy opadli na trawę, śmiejąc się głośno.

Stiles westchnął, obserwując przyjaciół z miłością. Oparł brodę na ręce i wzruszył ramionami.

— Wszystko posuwa się powoli i jakaś sentymentalna część mnie myśli, że to nieziemsko romantyczne, a z drugiej strony jest to: “nie doszliśmy nawet do drugiej bazy, a umawiamy się już od dwóch miesięcy”.

Allison zsunęła się ze Scotta i pacnęła Stilesa w ramię.

— Ała. Za co, to?

— Ponieważ jesteś dupkiem, wiesz — powiedziała, patrząc na niego. — Tylko dlatego, że to facet, który chce trochę poczekać, nie powinieneś go zmuszać lub wywoływać w nim poczucia winy tylko po to, żebyście uprawiali seks.

— Ja nie… _o, mój Boże!_

Jego telefon zapiszczał i Stiles wiedział, że była to wiadomość od Dereka.

_Przyjdź do mnie po zajęciach. Nie spóźnij się, albo zobaczysz._

Stiles zachichotał, przygryzając dolną wargę, kiedy odpisywał:

_Czy jeśli się spóźnię, to dostanę klapsy. Może zrobię to tylko po to._

Scott zakrył twarz rękoma i jęknął:

— O Boże, nie sekstuj ze swoim chłopakiem przy mnie, chłopie!

Jego telefon ponownie odżył.

_Zbiję cię tak, że NIE BĘDZIESZ tego lubił._

Allison pochyliła się do przodu, żeby spojrzeć na ekran i Stiles uśmiechnął się, odwracając go, żeby mogła przeczytać ich wymianę wiadomości. Wyszczerzyła się i pogłaskała Scotta po włosach z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. Stiles był pewien, że jeśli ona i Scott, kiedykolwiek wejdą w związek BDSM, to ona totalnie będzie dominą, a Scott będzie prawdopodobnie bardzo szczęśliwy, że może być jej szczeniaczkiem.

— Słyszę twoją niemą rozmowę, którą prowadzisz z moją dziewczyną — powiedział Scott gniewnie. — I myślę, że jest szalenie nieprzyzwoita, więc skończ.

— Albo zobaczy, tak? — powiedziała Allison i mrugnęła konspiracyjnie, zanim pochyliła się i pocałowała Scotta w czoło.


End file.
